I Hold With Those Who Favor Fire
by gwenyth.porter
Summary: A new world finding its' way into their lives, Jane and Alec take decently to it, mastering their abilities and learning quickly. Their pasts' unimportant, they become one and battle the enemies side by side.
1. Waking In Flames

Fury, pain, excruciating fire. The flames lapped at my arms, filled through my legs, soared over my chest. It washed over my face in waves of heat and agony.

It felt like days, months, years passed as the fire spread over my body. I wished it would end, but it went on for what seemed like eternity.

Finally, the fire subsided, though I could still feel sharp aches remaining. I risked opening my eyes and I was very confused by what I saw. Above me was no longer a dark sky, but a concrete ceiling. Another sharp jab of pain stabbed me as I turned her head to look to her left. A gasp escaped my lips at the pain before I focused on the concrete wall not three feet away from the small, old bed I lay on. Then I turned my head to my right, ignoring the new wave of pain.

That's when I saw my brother, laying across form me in another bed which mirrored mine. I heard a moan form his lips as he awoke, and I shuddered, imagining my protective, fearless brother going through the torture I recently woke up form.

"Jane," He murmured, and my eyebrows knit together. _How had he known I was there?_ I thought. _That it was me?_ At that moment I realized I could smell him, I had smelled him. I had known he was there, even before my eyes had opened. The idea scared me, adding the fact that I now realized I could see every dot on the wall clearly, and hear the shuffling of feet outside the old-looking, wooden door and down the hall.

"Alec," I finally replied after several minutes had passed. "Alec, open your eyes, sit up."

I watched his eyes open, and after he sat up with even more grace than before and with abnormal speed I looked deeply at his face because he looked... different. After a minute I gasped, eyes narrowing, clarifying the difference. He was stunningly handsome, his features exquisite, yet it was still his face, only even more elegant. And his eyes...

And as he looked up I heard him gasp as well, blood red eyes peering at my own features in shock. This made me much more curious.

"What," I asked, narrowing my eyes to inspect his face even more while he did the same.

"You... look... angelic." My brother replied, his eyes looking dazed now. I finally forced my eyes off his face and looked down at his clothes.

To my surprise he had been stripped of his usual raggedy village clothes and put into a cloak darker than shadow with a hood attached. Looking at my own attire I saw I had been dressed in a cloak to match. But there was one more matter I wanted to go back to, clothes were unimportant in this situation.

Standing, I noted, "Brother, your eyes are as light and red as newly spilled blood."

He didn't look as shocked as I had imagined. Instead he said, "As are yours. And granted your clothes make them stand out beautifully."

"That is really not the issue, and you know it," My words ended with a hiss, surprising both me and Alec. "Lets go," I added, and he nodded.

Before either of us could move another step the door opened silently, and a large man stepped in. He was heavily built, seemed to be a fighter, and dressed in the same cloak clothing my brother and I. His hood was pulled back, revealing his short, black hair, and his features were as magnificent as my own and Alecs', the color of his eyes also mirroring ours', and another half second passed as I realized with shock that they were narrowed on me, and accompanied by a small smile on his face.

"Greetings," His voice was calm and decently deep, though his enhanced looks appeared to be that of a teenagers, not corresponding to his large build. "My name is Felix, we have been awaiting eagerly for your awakenings. Please follow, you will receive many answers in just a moment."

Then he walked away, and my brother, grabbing my wrist tightly and pulling me against his side, followed Felix down the long hallway.

* * *

Please review. Tell me if you like the idea or not, I am very open to constructive criticism.

If even one person enjoys this so far I will continue.

I own none of the Twilight Saga.

Thank you for reading.


	2. What The Fuck Have I Gotten Into

The hall was stretched out, probably seemed longer because of my newly enhanced sight. It seemed bright, and lined with the same concrete that had lined the concealed room I had just woken up from.

The large man known as Felix brought my sister and I all the way down the long hall. Many doors lined the walls, some the same as the wooden one on the door of the small room, some painted wood, and some looked metal or even iron. Each of them had locks on them, and they all locked from the outside.

Finally we came to a set of large open doors leading into a very large room at least four times the size of the one I awoke in. My hand tightened around my sister, and I felt her finch at my grip, which made me feel the real assertion of my hand. I found my hand seemed to have been crushing her wrist, and the strength coming through my muscles should have broke her bones, but they weren't. Something I can't say I'm disappointed about, but my new strength must be connected to my eye color.

I loosened my fingers, though still kept a firm grip on her as he walked in to the unusually sized room. Felix stepped to the side, joining another man with rusty blonde hair, looking to be in his thirties, yet redefined features making him look twenty.

Again I tightened my grip-careful this time-as another man present caught my eyes. Looking like a wise old man yet as every other being in the room had exquisite features, his black hair straight and down to his shoulders, a smile rising on his face. Two men sat in large, king-like chairs-as he was-on his right a man of his perpetual age with curly, brown hair also down to his shoulders. On his left, a man perpetually a bit younger, with silky-looking, blonde hair halfway down his neck.

"Ah, how terrific. It's been several days we've waited, and you two look absolutely wonderful." The man in the middle stood after Felix had gone to the side of the room. He began stepping down the three stairs towards us, and I took a step back, also making Jane step back. His words then made me think. _Three days! Shit, what the hell happened?_

Despite my narrowed eyes he continued toward us. "My name is Aro, I apologize for the lack of explanation, but I asked Felix to bring you directly to see me after you awoke. It's been many years I have kept watch on you two, and finally I have the pleasure of meeting you." He stopped two feet in front of us.

"What has happened?" I asked, my voice stern and angry. "What have you done to us?"

Aro shook his head. "It was not me, but Felix." His arm gestured to the large man we'd already met. "You have both become Vampires. You will soon begin feeling a burning in your throats. That only means you are thirsty, for human blood. There are several humans we've kept locked away since the beginning of your turnings. After we speak of you abilities you will be able to feed."

My eyes became wide and my forehead creased. At first I became shocked, a **Vampire**. I was a **Vampire**. At least now Witch was out of the occasion. Then curiosity striked my features. "Abilities?"

"Yes," Aro answered, nodding. "Many Vampires possess extra powers corresponding to their Human personality in addition to basic Vampire abilities; Enhanced strength, speed, sight, and hearing. We've known since your births that you both conceal very powerful abilities."

"And you know of our abilities?" I assumed, very glad my sister had not spoken yet.

"No, I wish I know. But you will have to figure that out for yourselves," Aro answered. "It should not be so hard for you figure out." A smirk now came to his features. "Until then Felix will keep a close eye on you two as you learn more about your new selves."

Felix mimicked Aros' smirk as he was assigned to watch them. His eyes again looked over Jane who still stood still behind me. I narrowed my eyes at him, intense anger running through me. I now found I hated this. I hated that I was a Vampire. I hated that they barely gave any notice before coming down on us and changing us, I hated the way large Felix was staring at my sister.

I tightly shut my eyes, taking deep breaths I had only just realized unnecessary When I opened them a minute later I was stunned at the sight of the grey-black mist flowing very slowly off the cloak draped over my body. It didn't stop, and I didn't look away from it. Although with my enhanced hearing I could hear Aro and Jane stepping back, I did not blame them, but loosened my grip on Jane to allow her to move.

After what seemed to be five minutes the mist had curled over the floor and spread in every direction but behind me, which would be towards Jane, several inches back. Aro had stopped moving, I presumed curiosity getting the best of him. The dark mist finally swept up to the bottom of his cloak, and on contact the most shocking site I had seen yet.

Aro had fallen. Felix gasped, the two men on the chairs picked their heads up from being held up by their fists. Everyone looked as stunned as I felt and must have looked as well. He had never seemed to be a man that would fall, or even stutter.

Most terrifying, I feared I had caused it.

* * *

Please review, if you do please tell me if you think I'm making Felix out correctly

I own none of the Twilight Saga

Thank you for reading


	3. Shit Happens

**So terrifying, so unreal. The mist had swirled into the air moments after I became shocked and disappeared in whiffs.**

**"Shit. Oh my god what did I do?" My worried questions were left unanswered as the Vampires around the room had loosely circled around Aro, besides me and my sister, who had stepped up next to me and grabbed my hand in comfort. I noticed the woman at his side, who hadn't been there when I first came and had somehow appeared, she looked down at him with worried and almost motherly eyes. She had beautiful, very slightly curly golden-brown hair that neatly layed just beyond her shoulders.**

**_She is his mate,_**** Were my first thoughts of her. Then they ranged further as I fretted. ****_Did I kill her mate? Will she kill me in turn? Fuck I'm gonna die on my first day as a Vampire._**** The woman had grabbed his hand and held it close to her chest, as a grieving widow would.**

**A woman with lighter hair, but the same length stepped up behind her. She had skinnier cheeks, but held the same beauty as any of the others.**

**"Sulpicia," She spoke, putting a pale hand on the other womans' shoulder. "Lets go. You know he is not gone. It will only take a moment."**

**The one I now classified as Sulpicia gave a small nod. "Yes Heidi, I'm only worried. I know he will be fine. But I want to be sure."**

**Felix stepped closer to the two. "I'll have Demetri come tell you when he awakes," He offered, and the man with spiky, rusty-blonde hair smiled. So I knew him to be Demetri.**

**Sulpicia nodded and walked away, Heidi close behind. Surprisingly, she didn't even look at me as she passed, and soon the two had left.**

**Then I forced myself to step forward. "Is there something I can do to help?" I asked, voice strained.**

**"Felix, please take Jane and Alec to their courters," The man with long, brown, curly hair asked. His voice was weird; calm, each word said slowly. He had rose form his seat-as had the other man-and joined the small crowd.**

**Felix nodded, looking very angered, and I knew it had been my actions. "Yes, Marcus." I grabbed Janes' hand in turn as we followed him out of the large room and down the long expanse of hall. He turned down several other long hallways, and I knew I would eventually become lost, only adding to the horrible things I had done. And this time I forced my anger down-however difficult-when Felix would glance back and look at my sister with a coy smile.**

**Felix showed us to a small room with two beds on it, a lot like the room my sister and I had awoke in. The only difference was the door, which was instead made of thin metal. He opened the door and I stepped in, Jane very close behind, and the door shut. I considered testing if it was locked, but though better, partly since Felix had took stand outside the door.**

**"Now shut up you two, you've been nothing but nuisances." As he said this I wondered why he'd gone from loving our awake to being so hostile. And I got a feeling I had ruined our lives, and we would truly be killed for my horrible mistake.**

**My sister, now across form me on the opposite bed, was my biggest worry. ****_What will my sisters' extra ability show to be? Will she die from my mistake? They wouldn't do that right? We're too valuable, as Aro had said..._**

**As the questions rang in my head I wished I could fall asleep. To, even for a minute, be rid of these problems. Of course it never came.**

* * *

**Please review, give me any advice I should have**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Saga**

**Thank you for Reading**


	4. So I'm Not About To Be Killed?

**My chest hurt as I waited in the room, too shameful to look at my sister. It hurt to think of her being killed, or even injured, though I knew she'd live through that. I wanted so much to go to the Throne room and see if Aro had survived, but Felix was still guarding us outside. I knew there was no way of persuading him to let me leave our temporary room.**

**Fortunately-I hoped-soft footsteps entered the hall and walked towards our room. They stopped as he came to the door of our room.**

**"Caius," Felix said in surprise, and I got the notion Caius wasn't one to rome the castle much. "Has Aro shown changes?" **

**"Actually," Caius said, his voice calm much like Marcus's. "Aro asked me to take the twins straight to him, it was the first words when he awoke. I'll take them to the Throne room, but you may not come. Aro requested for only Marcus and I to be present." A moment later I heard the door creak open, and my head whipped up at the noise. I was still fumbling over what was so important we needed to be alone.**

**Felix stepped aside and I stood first, leading the way out with my sister very close behind. As we followed Caius down the hall I kept quiet, glad my sister did as well. But after a moment I was compelled to ask the question that worried every part of me. "Is Aro angry?"**

**Caius chuckled, and I got an odd feeling he was a dangerous Vampire. "Oh of course not. In fact he was quite ecstatic once he awoke. We all have been waited since your births to change you and we finally got the chance to bring you here and know your abilities. And yours, Alec, are very powerful and useful." I only nodded, glad I wasn't as angered as before by this. _It must have been relinquished with the black mist,_ I decided.**

**Soon we had come to the doors of the Throne room. I stopped in the middle of the room, Jane halfway hidden behind me, where I'd set her. Caius walked up the small steps and took his seat to Aros' left. Then Aro rose, smiling with wonder as he slowly walked to me. Again I gripped Janes wrist with my left hand.**

**"How lovely," Aro cooed, stopping close in front of me. "So protective, yet so deadly. I'm sure your sisters' ability will be just as powerful. But for now, we focus on you." He held out his hand, something I didn't understand one bit. "May I," He requested. And I had no choice but to oblige. So I raised my right hand, holding Janes' wrist tighter in my left, and layed it upon his. Surprisingly, he put his other had over mine, eyes watching my confused expression intently. After a moment his hand left mine, and my hand went back to my side. "How wonderful, you have looked after her for so many years. So very close, you trust each other more than Chelsea could make any of us trust another.**

**"But about your ability, Alec, you possess an extraordinary gift, and with time, you will be able to control it. When you first used it you felt extreme annoyance and anger. You should be able to channel your anger into controlling this power. Alec, you have the ability to incapacitate your opponent, or anyone for that matter. When you used it on me, you had stopped my senses altogether. I felt nothing, smelled nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing. Quite a gift."**

**I stared at him, taking in every word. It felt good to finally understand this, and know Aro hadn't decided to harm me or Jane.**

**"And Jane," I pulled her further behind me as Aro assessed her. As much as I now trusted him, his words were true, and I would keep them in mind, and this Chelsea I now knew of. Aro stepped closer, my stance became tense, though I forced myself to remain under control, not wanting to incapacitate him again.**

**He held his hand out again, this time keeping his red eyes on Jane. "This will bring no harm," He promised. "I will only read your thoughts." Jane inched closer to him and rested her hand atop his, again he put his hand over hers'. Another moment passed before he released her hand and it grabbed my lower arm. I got the feeling she was attempting to look protective over me.**

**Aro smiled as his hands retracted to his sides. "Terrific. You both have such honest minds, willing to do anything in order to ensure the others' safety. I assure you we have no intentions harm you, but we wish you both to join the Royal Guard when Janes' ability is revealed."**

**"The Royal Guard?" I asked, finally finding a bit of happiness with the situation. We would be safe, and finally be rid of Humans, beside for feeding off them. We had all of eternity to be close twins, and to learn all of these odd names.**

**"Oh, so much to explain. There are many other covens of Vampires, and some loners," Aro began. "We are called the Volturi, we are in charge of assuring our rules are met and no flaws are found. Our most ensured law is that we not reveal our nature to the Pale-faces. That we remain in the dark or at least not set any shows of what we are. Our Royal Guard is what helps to ensure those laws."**

**I nodded, understanding. "Jane?" I asked, not looking back at her. "Yes," Jane answered. "We will join once I learn my ability."**

**Aro beamed completely grateful of our answer. "Then we'll let you two get settled in your rooms, and we'll let you two feed after being shown to your official rooms." He glanced back at the blonde-haired Vampire. "Caius, please bring them to their official rooms."**

**Caius nodded and stood from his chair. He stopped for a moment at Aros' side and offered his hand, which Aro took as if routine. It took much less time for Aro to catch up on Caius's thoughts, and I wondered what Aro needed to know from his mind. Then Caius left Aros' side and stopped right in front of us. "Please follow me." Then he walked out, I followed much less reluctantly, letting go of Janes' wrist as we walked down the hall. This time we went to the end of the main hall, then turned right.**

**Of course Felix had to pass us then, and of course he had to look over my sister as he had done far too many times. "Glad you're staying," He whispered, looking directly at Jane. My hand clenched, even more mad that I knew I couldn't get away with blanking his senses, then he couldn't listen in on things he shouldn't be. But fortunately he had soon disappeared down the other hall.**

**Caius stopped between two duplicate doors, both plain iron, and turned around to face us. "Alec your room is on the left. Jane, you have the right. Soon we will bring up several Humans, and you may feed." Then he left. I got a weird feeling he and I would get along. He might be dangerous, but now so was I.**

**As I looked at Jane, the burning in my throat was brought to attention, but I pushed the hurt away so I could speak. "You're happy as a Vampire? We will not change. We have odd gifts-"**

**She cut me off. "Brother, this life will be fine. We have fine senses, you can protect me better and soon so will I. The only problem is Felix, and the way he continually gawks at me in that sadistic manner. Are you happy?"**

**I nodded. "As long as I am able to protect you. But Felix will be a problem. Maybe I'll just keep him from being able to look at you." I chuckled before headed to my room, hearing her chuckle as well and then her door open and close. I close my door, and look at the almost empty room for a moment. There was an open door showing a small closet, a nightstand against one wall, and another door. On the other side I smelled shampoo and the starch scent of soap, so I assumed it was a bathroom. _This will work out fine. Soon I'll be accustomed._**

* * *

**Please review, tell me if you like it or if I could improve, and if I'm playing Felix well**

**Sorry the chapters have been so short, I'll attempt to do better**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Saga**

**Thank you for reading**


	5. To Hell With These Fucking Surprises

I had kept my eyes on Alec for the entire time. Even when Felix had looked at me in his sadistic way yet again. I hurt, but I forced myself to look away from him when Aro had gone through my thoughts, and it had ached about half an hour ago when I allowed him to walk away into his room alone, I had almost gone in with him. Alec looked so distraught, miserable, almost worse than how the pain had made me felt. And it pained me to see him like that.

I was brought back to my room after rustling took my focus. Very recently, a Human had been thrown into my room, unconscious, by Demetri. A man looking to be in his twenties, but I didn't care too much. Though I pondered how Alec was coping with his meal. At the rustling, the Human blood smell sent my throat tightening and aching with unbelievable harsh pain.

What happened next was pure instinct, and I was frightened for a moment as I attacked the still Human and sank my strong teeth into his neck. After the moment of fear came a realization; This had come to me naturally, and I was sucking the life from this man and yet I found pleasure in the warm feel of the blood down my throat, seeming to wash out the aching feeling. I was not a little girl now, this was me, a killer, and soon I would find out how dangerous I truly was.

_But how soon? _I asked myself as the Human became dry. I unclenched my hands-which I had only just noticed had grabbed the mans' shirt-and let the limp body fall back to the ground. Would I ever know? I didn't get much time to think of it before hearing a soft knock on the door. When I opened it, I was almost surprised to see Felix.

"Hello Jane," He greeted. His eyes glanced at the dry body to my left and smiled. "How was it?"

Was he asking about feeding? A topic so foreign to me yet I felt every needed movement to perform it in my muscles. I managed to say, "Fine."

"Good. Would you like to take a walk with me?" Felix asked, backing out of the doorway for me to exit. I wished I could have said a full sentence at the moment, but all I was able to do was give a tiny nod and stepped into the hallway.

With a smile Felix lead me down several hallways. It was silent except for the quiet voice of someone very far away, the voice became quieter and quieter with each step. Soon we had come to an empty hall, now doors leading to rooms, and it was darker, though I saw exceptionally well in the dark.

Felix turned to look at me with his signature, sadistic smile-at least, signature to me and Alec-and stepped closer to me. "Everyone so very glad you have decided to stay with us." His hand came up to my face and pushed back a lock of my silky, blond hair. "Me especially. It will be nice having you around."

"Felix, I-" I backed up, but couldn't after a moment, finding Felix's hand around my left upper arm as he cut off my words.

"Do not worry, sweet Jane." I only had a moment to think, _Well of course I'm worried. Mostly about you for the moment, _before my thoughts were confirmed. In a Vampire-speed motion, he had leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

As he began kissing down my neck, both hands on my arms, I managed to say, "Felix stop, let go of me." Of course he did not listen. So I brought my hands to his chest in a failed attempt to push him away, but he then pushed me against the wall.

I made a whimpering sound as his lips went back to mine from the assault on my neck. I continued to try to push him off for a few moments-to no avail-until he pulled my arms back to my sides and held them there.

"Now, Felix, stop it," I hissed, he obviously didn't care what I said, since he continued kissing me harder and harder. Then a hand grasped my waist with surprising strength. "Felix," I was almost shouting, though it was muffled by his lips on mine. His lips again left mine as he pushed back the left shoulder of my cloak, as well as my bra strap. A hiss mixed with a whimper left my lips as I felt his teeth sink into my skin, venom burning from his teeth, though not as bad as my turning. "You are mine," He told me harshly, kissing me again.

My eyes narrowed more than they had already been, taking on a black and red flecked color.

I didn't even know what had happened until I heard the screaming. Once my eyes focused I saw Felix writhing on the floor, an agonizing scream coming from his mouth as I now felt the pain on my arms and waist and quickly assumed they were bruised.

Alec appeared first at my side. He grabbed my wrist, body towards me but head turned to watch Felix. I couldn't even look up a him, I was too confused and angered at Felix.

Then Aro appeared, eyes glancing down at me for a minute before looking back at Felix. Then came Demetri, Caius, Heidi, and Sulpicia. A smile that made me shiver down my spine rose on Aros' face, then he began laughing. I saw nothing funny about this situation, but of course, Aro hadn't been there to see what had lead up to this.

A smile rose on Caius's face, followed by Demetri. While the two women there looked concerned and confused at Felix, who was still writhing and screaming in obvious pain on the hard floor.

Alecs' soft voice sounded very close to my ear, though everyone could hear the words. "Jane, look at me."

My eyes snapped up to him with a slight turn of my head. As I did so, Felix silenced and stilled, but still lay on the ground. Alecs' eyes were focused very intensely on me. "You will explain to me later," He ordered, and I nodded, knowing he meant not only this, but why I had left my room, and why I had done this to Felix. He wouldn't need to hear about this from me, anyway, Aro would surely give a full report by time the sun rose.

Speaking of the devil, Aros' laugh ended and he stared, for a moment, at Felix's still frame. Then he turned to me and I shrank further into my brothers' form, which seemed to have taken a very slight curl around my slightly smaller figure.

"Marvelous," Aro said, stepping towards me. "You performed this act, I believe?"

I only nodded, and he went on. "I knew you would be as fascinating as your brother. But for now, we must get you both back to your corridors and make sure Felix was not too severely injured."

"I wish he was," I muttered, stupid enough to try to make my words quiet around Vampires.

Each of their gazes directed at me. Aro was the only one I cared even the slightest bit of to identify confusion and curiosity in his features. His hand raised, palm up, inviting me to share.

I willingly obliged, expecting a harsh punishment if I refused. My hand layed atop his, and I was glad this time he hadn't encased my hand with his other. My other still at my side, being fiercely held by Alec.

It took only a moment for Aro to see the most dominant thoughts on my mind then another for his face to take on a shocked and annoyed expression. I pulled my hand back for it to be grabbed by Alec.

Without a word, Alec yanked me away in a swift motion down the hall. I heard in the background Aro commanding Heidi and Demetri to take Felix to the Infirmary, it never daunted on me how strange it was for Vampires to have an Infirmary. I was far too caught up in the recent events.

Alec pulled me into my room, expectingly coming in behind me and shut the heavy door with ease. Then he turned to me, his intense stare never breaking away from me and making me shiver again.

His hands, still around my wrists, pushed me back to sit on my bed, then he knelt in front. "I need to know everything, sister."

I nodded and forced the words out to begin. His expression remained focused and intent as I continued. When I had finished, he swooped up and wrapped his arms fiercely around me, kissing my forehead. Then he pulled away and took my arm, rolling up the long, black sleeve first on the left one, then right, then pushing back the cloak form my shoulder. He blinked, eyes now glaring with hatred at the black marks around my arms, then at the raised mark on my shoulder. I knew he was holding back annoyance and rage for my sake.

"Jane this will never happen again, I will not allow you to ever be alone with another of this castle, even if they are female," He promised, raising his gaze to look into my eyes. "I will speak to Aro, make him do something about this. I will harm any being who comes too close to you."

I only nodded, glad he was so protective and convincing. My arms went around him this time, and he returned the embrace. The events swept away from my mind for a minute as I remained in my brothers' arms.


	6. More Information And Mingling

I stayed beside Jane the entire night. We had layed down on the bed, still hugging. I would whisper every once in a while, "I love you sister," Then, "They will not touch you. No one besides me may get close to you, only Aro may make contact with you besides me."

Finally someone knocked on the door, it seemed to have been all night we remained there in mostly silence. The voice that then sounded from behind the door durprised us both.

"Jane, Alec, may I come in?" And to have **asked** that. It was thoroughly unexpected.

I answered, of course, knowing Jane was unable to. "Yes, Aro. You may come in." I sat us up, moving to sit right beside her.

Aro walked in, keeping his eyes locked on Jane for a moment, before switching between us both. "So cute. I would like to talk with Jane alone for a moment, if possible?"

Alec shook his head. _How does he expect me to leave her alone, especially right after what had happened only hours ago?_ "No, I will not leave her alone with another of this castle," I repeated from my words to my sister. "Not even you." My words seem to shock him, my voice so assertive and bold. I had wanted them to.

Aro soon nodded. "Alright, I respect your protection for her, by the way. I would like to tell Jane Felix is beginning to awaken, your ability was not fatal to him. But of course, if you had made it harsher or held it for longer I don't believe he would have lived. I'd like to thank you for not killing him, though. He is quite useful."

Jane uttered a primal growl. "I assure you, next I see him I'll try harder."

Aro looked her over, clarifying she meant her words. "Jane, we will keep him away from you as long as you wish, but know he is not a threat to you any longer." Then he paused for a moment, allowing Jane to calm for a moment. I grabbed her wrist tighter, pulling her closer. Then Aro continued. "You are able to admit a surge of pain to an individual. Great, intense amounts of pain, from a distance. Almost the opposite of Alec, here. He is almost the antidote to you."

I didn't understand how he figured all of these things out, but I was glad I hadn't been angered enough to have to release the mist on everyone around me. Though, I was producing a thin mist which coated over my cloak, very noticeable. "My sister is such a deadly weapon. She truly will kill with a single look."

"That's... amazing," Jane managed. "I will be able to protect my brother just as much as he can protect me."

"Yes, quite, fascinating," Aro agreed. "Alec, I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable, but I would love to listen in." He offered his hand. I narrowed my eyes but laid mine lightly on his, pulling Jane up and supporting her so she wouldn't fall.

With an interested expression Aro let my hand go after several seconds. "So very confusing, and intriguing. Would you mind, coming to see me twice a day, so I may try to learn more? I haven't met another with such a fascinating mind."

"Of course, Aro." I said, my words still holding a small hiss in them. "But know I will so very rarely be away from my sisters' side. She is my main priority, so I will not be putting her up to anything that consists of fatal danger."

"So very understandable, my boy." Aros' nickname for me made me growl quietly. Of course he continued. "Would you two like to come with me to the Throne Room? Many others of the Volturi are hoping to meet the Legendary Witch Twins."

I stiffened at the name, feeling Jane do the same. Well, it would have been stupid to think they hadn't seen those events, and even more to think Aro wouldn't think of something to call us.

"We'd love to meet the others," I replied. "Jane?" She nodded, so Aro lead us out to the hall. We went through the same maze of halls to get to the Throne room. It turned out to be riddled with other Vampires. All of them were milling around in small conversations. A few were staying in pairs, usually a man and a woman, speaking to each other before the others. It was easy to tell those Vampires were couples.

Aro turned to us. "Would you like me to introduce you to a few of the Guard?"

"No," I answered. "We should be fine. But I'll find you if the need comes."

Aro nodded and walked off into the slightly large crowd. I lead Jane among the outside, not getting too close, I kept her behind me protectively, waiting to see someone to speak with.

It didn't take long for two Vampires to walk up to us. The female was pretty, as all Vampires were. Her light brown hair was long and only very lightly curled. Her crimson eyes stood out against her pale skin. The male had short, curly, rusty-brown hair and looked almost angry, yet he was smiling.

"Hello," The woman greeted, the man giving a nod. "My name is Chelsea, this is Afton." It was odd she seemed to not take notice to the thin cloud of mist layered over me. But Afton looked **very **wary as he inspected it.

"Afton," Chelsea looked up at him as his eyes left my cloak and looked at her harsh look. "Remember the twins Aro had told us of."

"Yes, I remember," Afton replied, looked back at us. "How have you been, and nice extra layed, Alec."

I nodded thanks. "We've been good. Had many mishaps, though." Then I was shocked to hear Jane speak.

"Well, Alec only paralyzed Aro and I only almost killed Felix." She chuckled, making Chelsea and Afton chuckled as well. "Of course, Felix just about killed me first."

"And how did that happen?" Chelsea asked, looking very interested.

"He... lead me off to an empty hall, then..." Jane didn't finish, so I helped her out, as I should. I took her right arm, the closest one to me, and forced myself to let go of her wrist. Then I slowly curled back her sleeve, not doing the other. Chelsea and Afton had already gasped, seeing the dominant mark. Still I continued. I grabbed the top of her cloak on the left side and pushed back the fabric. The gasped again upon seeing the large, raised mark from the venom, Chelsea grabbed Aftons' arm, thoroughly shocked.

I let the fabric smooth back in place and I unfolded her sleeve back down. I grabbed her wrist again, the mist around me filling through and becoming darker. Afton stepped back in surprise. Jane whispered in my ear, "Alec, it's over. Don't think of it." I did what she advised and calmed myself, not focusing on Felix or her bruises and bite mark.

"Felix... had..." Chelsea doidn't finish, looking disgusted and unbelieving. "He wouldn't have..."

Afton was still focused on the mist. "Alec, stop that," He ordered sternly, but I could clearly hear the fear in his voice. "Alec, I don't want you harming my wife."

I swallowed and forced down my hate. The mist dissipated, though there was still a visible layer around me.

"Afton, is something troubling you?" Of course at that moment Aro had to show up. He looked warily at Chelsea, who still looked shaken, then back at Afton.

"Only making sure my wife isn't paralyzed in the near future," Afton responded with a chuckle.

"Yes, they are quite intimidating," Aro agreed, glancing at Jane and I. "And what of your wife?"

"We were speaking of Felix," I answered. "It appears Felix has a remarkable history here?"

"Ah, Felix has been quite blunt but always loyal. He is willing to serve, and was never known to do anything like... well, what happened with little Jane." Aro looked to be deep in thought. I couldn't understand why Felix would have even gone after my sister anyway, and I was sure everyone who knew of it now thought the same.

Jane pushed harder against my side. My eyes immediately went to her. "Is this bothering you," I whispered, obvious, though, that the several others close to us could also hear. Jane shook her head, so I turned back to them. "Perhaps another topic. Aro, why did you need to check in on us?"

Aro addressed my question with little hesitation. "I came to check in to make sure you two were doing well around the Guard, and to ask Afton something." He then turned to Afton. "Have you any idea where Heidi and Sulpicia have gone to, I was hoping for my wife to meet the Witch Twins."

Afton nodded. "Yes, I do. They went to check on Felix, and told me to say they would be back within the hour."

"Wonderful," Aro smiled his weird, creepy smile. "It would be good for Alec to learn of Heidis'... ability very soon."

Of course that made me wonder. Many questions involving Heidi now ran through my head, but didn't speak of them. I only smiled, glanced at my sister who was also looking at me, and continued with the conversation, meeting just about every Vampire there. I never let Jane out of my grasp though I often was in need to show her marks and finish when she told others who didn't know the story.


	7. Surprise Surprise

That night was much easier. After meeting just about everyone who attended-including the Guards' wives-I brought us back to meet Aro, who then introduced us to the woman at his side, arm locked with his.

His introduction surprised me, despite my assumptions. This beautiful woman with wavy, black hair was actually his wife. I would have never thought he would take a wife.

"Now Alec better meet Heidi," Aro said after we had met his wife, Sulpicia. "To be... safe. Let's go."

His words stunned me. _Is there something that wrong with Heidi? Could her ability be that unsafe for me to even be around her?_

Aro then lead us to another woman. Her eyes looked almost black and I immediately noticed her long legs complimented her curly, mahogany hair. She smelled of fresh blood as well.

"Heidi, so wonderfull to see you," Aro greeted her as we walked up, Sulpicia smiling at her, though remained silent. "You did well finding the bundle of Humans today."

Heidi smiled at him, giving a curt nod. "You know I find it exceptionally easy with my gift."

"Yes, of course I do." Aro glanced back at Jane and I. When he waved us forward, we had little choice but to step to his side, beside Sulpicia. "Heidi, this is Jane and Alec." Heidi gave us both a smile before Aro continued. "Alec, Jane, this is Heidi. She possessed the gift of... Physical attraction. It serves well when she brings in Humans in to feed."

Heidi smirked. "I find it a bit fun." I swallowed with a little trouble and felt myself wanting to step towards her, be closer to her.

Fortunately it ended when Sulpicia spoke. "Heidi, leave the poor boy alone." Heidis' eyes glanced at her, then went back to me. Her smirk disappeared. Sulpicia added, "I can't believe you would even think of that after what Felix did to Jane."

"Felix and Jane?" Heidi asked, her forehead creasing.

"Um," I said to get her attention, though still trying to forget that weird moment Heidi had used her power on me. "Here." I gently took my sisters' right arm, again letting go of her hand. I raised it, eyes locked on hers', waiting for her permission. She nodded, breathing deeply though unneeded. I rolled back her right sleeve as I had before, not listening as Heidi stuttered over her question of what had happened. Then I moved the left shoulder of her cloak back, again leaving her left wrist covered.

Heidi gasped and stepped back, staring at the dominant bite mark on her shoulder before I pulled Janes' cloak back over it. Sulpicia, who had only heard what happened from Aro, was looking at Jane with gently, motherlike eyes.

"Those were, because of Felix?" Heidi stared at Jane in bewilderment.

Jane nodded as I uncurled her sleeve. "Of course, Felix got what was coming. Jane just about killed him with her ability." I chuckled.

"Alright," Aro ended the conversation in a hurry. "Jane and Alec should learn their way around the castle. And they should get some rest." No one called him on the absurdity of his statement. Jane and I nodded and followed him out, Sulpicia coming along.

"Soon you will both know your way around," Aro assured us, leading us away. Then someone caught my eyes, again. One of Aros' two advisers I remembered in a second his name was Marcus. His gaze was staring straight at me, almost looking angry and amazed at the same time.

"Aro, why is Marcus looking so intently at me?" I asked, trying to make sense of it myself. I became annoyed without an answer of my own, but it had become more and more easy to hold back the mist that thickened around my figure whenever I angered or became annoyed or worried. It remained a thin but noticeable layer around me.

"Oh Marcus, he's truly mesmerized by the two of you," Aro replied, turning to look at Marcus, who had began to walk towards us. "He beholds the talent of seeing emotional ties between beings. Not only mates, but friends, or even enemies. He is able to identify the leader of a coven based on the others' emotional links to him or her."

Marcus nodded agreement, easily able to hear Aro. "And your... emotion ties to Jane are so very remarkable. Jane shares the intensity but you look ready to be take her torture ability if it will make her safe."

"I assure you, I am," My voice tensed, making sure they knew I meant each and every word. "It would do Felix good to admit that to memory."

"How would you like to tell him yourself?" Aro offered. Marcus lightly touched the outside of Aros' hand for less than a second. Aro smiled in reply to his thoughts.

"I would love to do more than tell him," I growled, feeling Jane tighten her own grip on my upper arm this time.

"Alec, control it," She whispered to me. "You will take revenge, but you must refrain from endangering the others in this room." I only nodded, clenching my teeth.

After suppressing my mist I looked at Aro. "Later, I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you or Jane if I get out of control." Then I turned to Marcus. "We were planning to walk through the castle, would you like to accompany us?"

Marcus shook his head. "No, I need to speak with Caius about the matter in Certaldo."

I nodded, Aro looking deep in thought until Marcus had walked off. "Aro, would you like to go, or speak with Caius and Marcus?" For a moment I felt compelled to call them "Aros' Bitches", but I wasn't an idiot, and knew that would get me burned to ashes.

Aro pulled himself out of thought. "No, I'll show you two around. Caius and Marcus are capable to sorting this out for the moment. But you two need to to know how to not get lost." He then lead us out of the Throne room, leaving the others to their multiple conversations.


	8. Meeting

I had refused to leave my sisters' side that afternoon that night as well. After Aro had escorted us through practically all the halls he had brought us back to our rooms. I wasn't quite sure what it was he wished us to do for the rest of the night seeing as we didn't sleep. But I had one idea.

Jane needed me so I would be around her and let her rest in the safety of my arms. I was completely aware of the time, and early in the morning Aros' scent from the hall flooded my senses. So I sat us up just before Aro knocked.

"You may come in, Aro," I said, keeping my voice level.

When he came in-leaving the door open-he smiled at me, then soon looked at Jane who sat at my side with my right arm wrapped over her waist. "How lovely," He commented. "Marcus is very curious of you two. But for now, I would love for the both of you to join the Guard meeting. and Alec, I hope you haven't forgotten our arrangement."

I was able to smile at that. "No Aro, of course I haven't forgotten." I stood slowly, letting Janes' hand slip from mine and raised to offer it to him. He took it eagerly in his hand and smiled as he filed through my thoughts.

His eyes widened, obviously amazed by my 'intricate' mind. "So very remarkable." Aro released my hand, and I took Janes' again as she rose to my side.

"And the Guard meeting?" Jane asked.

Aro smiled at her. I took it he was glad she was speaking more outwardly as I was. "Yes, we should go soon. They are all waiting for us in the Throne Room." Then he lead us out of the room and down the mess of halls, I shut Janes' door behind us.

When we arrived all eyes were on us. I noticed they weren't all wearing the black robes Jane and I wore anymore. Though still black, Heidi, Chelsea, Renata, and Corin wore dresses, all different styles and all black but Heidis' red one(which showed quite a bit of her cleavage by the way). Santiago, Afton, Demetri, and even Aro wore black coats and black satin or jean pants. Only Marcus and Caius still had on cloaks. They all sat in a large circle of moved chairs. Then my eyes drifted to a large man sitting among the ranks seeming to be trying to avoid eye contact.

Glad to not have to sit beside him, I lead Jane to the two seats closer to Aro, keeping my eyes off Felix as he was to us.

Then Aro began, having taken place between Marcus and Caius. "The issue in Certaldo has been progressing. The occurrences seem to be performed by several of our kind. Soon mortals will begin suspecting, maybe not what is true but we cannot have them start thinking and eventually coming to reason. Santiago and Afton, I would like the two of you to deal with this, take Corin if you must, but I suspect this will be good experience for Jane and Alec, to see how unruly Vampires are dealt with."

I sensed Felix almost cringe as he heard our names, his serious eyes though staying on Aro. I'm sure everyone else could sense it as well, since some seemed to be shifting uncomfortably the slightest bit. Of course word had spread, even to those who Jane and I hadn't spoken to. Surprisingly, even Caius had glanced warily at small Jane at my side.

I felt myself and Jane flinch at the same time as Felix spoke. "Aro, do you think they are truly ready to go out. Surely you don't want to risk exposure?" No one else was, but I was surprised to hear someone speak against Aros' decision. I guessed it was decently common, but it just hadn't seemed like Aro was ever questioned.

So he didn't want us to risk exposure, yet he didn't even consider consequences of what he had done to my sister, and what he had tried to do. I growled, speaking before Aro could reply. "We are very aware of the dangers, Felix. I assure you we can handle walking near Humans." The words hissed through my clenched teeth.

"You act so sure," Felix now had a coy smile as he forced himself to meet my gaze. Now that he had seen me the surprise was plain on his face as he saw the coating of black mist that was constant over me. He swallowed his bit of fear and went on. "You have no idea what newborns are capable of, especially hormonal ones."

I growled, standing and letting go of Janes' hand. "**Hormonal**? And you don't consider randomly putting your hands all over my sister hormonal." The mist darkened, but Felix again swallowed and stood, towering above me as we held each others' gazes.

"Yes, you act out, unable to control yourself," Felix narrowed his eyes, though mine already were. "If we put you in a position to out us you will have to be killed. And I'm sure we don't want that. Despite it might be a good idea." He sneered. Both of us had zoned out from the gourp staring at us, entirely baffled and not sure if they should interject.

Only Jane had the courage to stand up and step to my side. Her hands grasped my shoulder. "Alec, calm down. You need to calm down." I shook her off and held back my mist, not wanting to make it easily ang just knock the brute out. Instead I leaped at him, easily forcing him to the ground. With a snarl I punched his face and he growled in response, a crack-like mark appeared on the side of his face from my hit.

But he just as easily threw a blow back at me. I was knocked off him and he pinned my down, snarling inches from my face. I snarled back, not afraid as most would be.

Felix screamed out, though I had done nothing, then his weight was lifted off me. I glanced to my left to see Jane had shoved him off. Felix was now still writhing on the marble flooring, Janes' intense gaze focused on him for a moment. When she looked down at me, Felix went silent. Then Jane reached down and pulled me up by the collar of my cloak. In a moment I was pressed against the wall, Jane now growling by my face, everyone now staring at us and Felix in wonder, confusion, and amazement.

"**Never do that again!**" Jane growled, I noticed Marcus gripping the chairs' arm with one hand, the other against his temple. "You know how worried I was for you? Felix would have killed you, you jackass. I was so worried I would have to lose you. You know what I would do if that happened?!"

I squirmed slightly under her tight grip, her hand now on my neck. My eyes were black still form my fight with Felix, but hers' had become a deathly black and red mixture, more intense than when she had pained Felix for the first time.

"Jane," I choked out. Again I glanced at the others. They were all atill glancing between Felix and the two of us. Except Aro. Aro had looking at Jane and I with an interested and worried look.

Jane rose her lips, showing her perfectly white teeth and hissing slightly. I felt a tignle through me, and it was... painful. I soon recognized it as my sisters' ability. But this couldn't have been what she had put Felix through, so I guessed she was forcing herself not to hurt me though her power was slipping through.

Finally she blinked, looking furious still, and also frustrated with herself. Her grip fell from my neck and I dropped to the floor, my hand on my neck and breathing heavy and unneccessary breaths.

"Alec," Jane took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm. "I'm sorry, I almost harmed you-"

I cut her off, "Shut up, Jane. You don't have a need to apologize. I was angry, I should have thought about what could happen."

"Then get up, you jackass," Jane smiled slightly at me and I stood. "You were only trying to defend me, thank you." She lead slowly to the circle. Most gazes were now more focused on Felix, still breathing through clenched teeth with his arms wrapped around himself.

Aro spoke then through the short silence. "Felix, have you the ability to stand?"

"If I did I would have kkilled the Fourteen-year-old Hormone Bombs by now," Felix hissed.

Caius, gazed down at him, a small smile spreading on his features. "You are right, Aro. They are so very interesting."

"And agonizing," Marcus added with a groan, still pressing on his temple.

Aro had turned to them. A chuckle passing his lips. "Well Afton, Demetri, would you two please take Felix to the Infirmary?"

Afton and Demetri nodded, then picked Felix up with ease and walked out of the room.

I had wrapped my arm around Janes' mid-section again. "Aro, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Alec, my boy." Aro smiled at me. "That was very... intriguing." He stood and raised his hand to me. "May I?"

I nodded and layed my hand over his. Aro chuckled at first, then allowed my hand to free. Then he turned to Jane. "And you?"

Jane tentatively raised her hand to his. Again he looked intrigued before letting her hand go. "Amazing," He said with sinserity. "Now then, would you all like to continue here?"

"Yes, lets," Afton answered as they arrived back in the room, going straight to their seats. "Carolyne is caring for Felix. So when shall Santiago and I leave?"

"By this afternoon," Aro answered, with a glance to Jane and I, and for a moment I wondered who Carolyn was, since we hadn't heard of her before. "Give the Witch Twins some time to settle." Turnign to us he added, "And you two would still like to go?"

I waited silently, allowing Jane to answer. "Yes, we'll go," She said, pushing against my side. "We should get the experience."

"Then Demetri, would you please take them to their rooms?" Aro asked. I didn't understand why we couldn't walk there on our own, since we'd been showed the halls already. But soon the answer was obvious. I could easily find the Infirmary

"Of course." Demetri stood, an amused smile spread across his face. As he lead us out to the hall, still smiling, he chuckled. "You two can put on quite the show," He remarked as we left the room.

I breathed a laugh and Jane breathed a giggle. After a few seconds I asked, "Who is Carolyn?" I knew Jane wondered the same.

"A Mortal," Demetri answered simply, as if it was normal for a Human to stay among immortals, especially immortals who would eaisly kill her.

"And she knows?" Jane asked in a calm voice, her grip tightening on my arm as she feared for the woman.

"Of course." Demetri chuckled again, but now for a reason not involving Felix. "Peculiar yess, but she wishes to become one of us. So we will decide if she is worth it. And someone will turn her or destroy her."

I oddly didn't feel remorse, and I could tell neither did Jane. It could have been from what had recently taken place, but it didn't seem to be. Silence swept over and we soon came to our rooms. "Go ahead," Demetri told us. So I walked into Janes' room with her, Demetri dispersing fairly soon. There was of course a surprise there. Jane and I chuckled though she was trying to act angered.


	9. This Is Us

"How delightful," I remarked sarcastically, staring at the surprise layed out neatly on my bed. For a brief moment I wondered who had left it there and when they had found the time to with the small expanse of time I wasn't in my room.

My brother chuckled lightly, glancing at what lay on my bed, then resting his gaze on me. "God luck," He smiled encouragingly. "I won't look." As he leaned against the wall on his side, I took a deep breath, glancing at him, then back at the outfit on my bed;

A shin-length black dress that looked similar to the cloak-with a hood attached of course-and white tights, accompanied by black Mary-Janes_. Great, wearing shoes named after me, how creative._

Despite him being my brother-and a boy for that matter-I felt very comfortable undressing with him in the room. Though I was appreciative of him turning away.

With a sigh, I pulled the cloak off me, for the first time registering that I wore a plain white sports bra and black lace panties. A horrified guess of Heidi dressing me came to mind, and I hoped desperately it had really been Sulpicia, or Chelsea. I was reassured when I realized Heidi would have put me in a lace bra as well, or worse.

I quickly grabbed the tights and pulled them up my legs, glad I had experience with the article of clothing. Then I slipped the dress on, finding it fit a bit better than the cloak, followed by the Mary-Janes.

"I'm decent, brother." At my voice, he turned to look at me. First he stifled a laugh, then a smile graced his already graceful features.

"Absolutely perfect," He said, stepping up to me. "Perfect for you." His gaze went to something behind me after a few moments. "There's one more, though."

Another sigh, and I twisted around. Atop my dresser lay another black dress, though longer, and looked as though it would be tighter around my frame. As I looked it over I took to mind it was much like the other two articles of clothing I had wore. Tighter, of course, but black, with a hood. A beautiful necklace lay assorted over the chest of it. "Hood addicts," I commented, earning a chuckled form Alec. "Would you like me to put that one on as well?"

"Not until later," He decided. "This makes you look much cuter. Makes it seem you aren't as deadly as you are, like my Mortal young sister."

"Young?" I tested with a laugh. "I'm older than you, remember that."

I gasped as I was lifted into the air by arms tightly wrapped around my shoulders. Then I was twirled around and finally gently dropped to the floor. "Never think of it," He promised with a coy smile. I laughed and pushed him off me, only for him to push me back down again, pinning me down.

This was nothing like what happened with Felix. This was a usual wrestling match with my brother. Of, course when we were Mortals he would always win, and it wasn't even allowed. But we would go out in the woods, him teaching me to use my strengths to do work-which I oddly took interest in, despite the gender stereotypes like shopping trees and occasionally hunting. And sometimes that would break into a playfight. Now, with being immortal, maybe I would be able to beat him.

Again I pushed him off, then I jumped up and pinned him to the floor by his shoulders. With little effort he had rolled us over, now over me again. Us both laughing now, I wriggled from his grasp and picked him up by the shirt again, then carefully threw him to the wall. He hit it with a thud, falling to the floor, and still laughing as he rubbed his head passively and jumped at me again.

We were on the floor again when Aro approached the door. Before he could knock I said, "Come in Aro" Still with a laugh in my voice.

Even Aro chuckled at the scene he saw when he entered. "You two certainly have fun." Alec slowly stood and took a step to get off of me. I stood and he took my hand.

"I almost won for once. Alec would always end up with me submitting." I squeezed his hand, purposefully too tight. "Though he wouldn't allow me to go until I had promised him I wouldn't tease him about his lover."

Shoving me against the wall, Alecs' voice was stern. "She was **not **my lover."

Aro nodded, knowing as much with all the time he got to read my brothers' mind. "Alec, would I be able to speak with darling Jane right now?"

Alec shifted uncomfortably as I straightened myself, having hit the wall hardly. Of course, though, I was still fine.

"Alec, I assure you I mean your sister no harm. You know this, I only wish to speak with her." Aros' voice was oddly and reassuringly calm.

A long minute passed before Alec clenched his teeth and nodded. It was obvious he was reluctant, but he forced himself to walk out the door. Aro shut it behind him, then looked at me, his eyes passively overlooking me.

A groan sounded from across the hall, Alec was clearly frustrated and I wondered if he'd received a similar surprise. Aro ignore it, so I forgot of it... for the moment. "You look marvelous, Chelsea chose those clothes for you."

I smiled, finding I wasn't as edgy around him, even though Alec had left. "I'll be sure to thank her, though I would think the one on my dresser would suite me better."

"I agree." He stepped closer to me. It felt weird, but I didn't move away. I was comfortable around him now. "That dress was intended to be for when you leave on assignment."

"Then I'll change into it after our talk. What was it you needed?" Out of habit I sat on the edge of the bed.

Aro seemed to look uncomfortable, which was very odd from my point of view. He was so refined, calm. _How could a man like him be nervous in any situation? _"I wanted to ask if you would like to become an official member of the Volturi Coven, not only the Guard?"

I thought for a moment, not exactly surprised due to the wonder he spoke in when talking of my and my brothers' abilities. _Would this mean being stuck here for eternity? What would it grant me? Is there more that he wishes of me if I was to join the official coven?_

After a seemingly long half minute, I stood, though he still exceeded my height. "Aro, I apologize, but I cannot accept the offer. I am grateful you are housing my brother and I, and I'm honored to be part of the Volturi Guard, but that is enough. I will not take more than my life has bargained for me."

My tone matched his, startling both of us. Aro then slowly nodded. "Alright, but of pure curiosity, do you mind?" He lifted his hand, and I conceded, placing my hand over his.

He smiled, staring intently at our hands. Then he raised his head to look at my face again. "Your mind is truly brilliant. You and Alec are two remarkable beings. We are truly fortunate to have found you two, and even luckier to have gotten to you both in time."

"In time?" I asked, my hand retreated back to my side. The events soon before my turning were vague. But I remembered fire, I remembered being restrained by rope as the people of my village chanted around my brother and I. I remembered most clearly the hate I felt, and the want, longing to inflict the same pain on these people that they were causing me and Alec.

Aro took a moment and looked over me, judging my expression and seeming to be debating what to tell me. Finally he explained. "It's normal to forget most of your Mortal life." I nodded. "A Nomad knew of our fondness for you twins. He heard the villagers shouting and found that you two were being pulled to the stake. He came to us and told us of what he saw. Of course we hurried to the village and found you both tied to the stake, Alec shrinking away from the fire circling you as you shot daggers with your eyes at the rioting group gathered around you two." Aro chuckled with the memory, though my eyes widened as I listened.

"Felix, Demetri, Caius, Chelsea, Afton, and Santiago had gone with me. Chelsea and I untied the two of you as the others chased down the villagers. All of them had to be dealt with. Once we returned we were faced with the proposition of changing you. We had discussed who it would be for the thirteen years of your lives, but it had never been officially established." He had been slowly shifting his gaze to the ground to my side. As he took a break from the descriptive story he raised his gaze to study my features, assuring that he didn't need to stop and wasn't bothering me. "There was a long debate of it. You and Alec had been placed in a room where you were laying together, just laying there, many of us became worried and demanded we hurry with the selection.

"Everyone believed Chelsea should do it, but she assured us she would not be able to stop herself. In addition to wanting to get to know the two of you, she voiced that she feared her punishment of killing the Twins. We could have never harmed Chelsea, the sweet motherly woman, it would have distressed Athenodora and Sulpicia, even Heidi, but she still didn't want to do it. So I was forced to. I too remember believing I would slip up, not be able to resist destroying our beloved Twins. But Marcus had pulled me away when I found I couldn't resist. I still thank him constantly."

I wasn't very surprised Marcus had helped Aro. Marcus was by far the calmest here, even with Aro among them. "It was not Felix?" The question was rhetorical, and I found comfort in the news.

Despite the obvious inference he answered, though also looked to understand my relieved expression. "Of course not. He didn't think he could stop, as the others did. And I almost didn't."

"I'm glad you did," I said. "I'll be forever grateful to Marcus now."

"He will be happy to know it. But there isn't much time." As if on cue, a door shut loudly just outside my room; Alec. "Alec recieved new clothes as well, I hope he likes them." He glanced at my door. "You two should meet up with Afton and Santiago soon. I'll allow you to change."

I nodded. "Thank you, Aro." After he left I stripped of the dress, leaving on the shoes and tights. Then I pulled on the skinnier dress, soon finding out I had to tie the top together. So I quickly tied it closed as I pondered why it wouldn't be sewed together at the top. But I soon shook my head to rid the guesses.

Next I picked up the necklace, holding it level to my eyes. As I did, Alec walked in. I only glanced at him, seeing that he had changed into long, black pants and a semi-long black suede over-jacket. "You look wonderful," I commented. "Chelsea did very well."

"We should keep that in mind," Alec agreed. As I raised the ropes of the necklace he stepped up beside me and took the brown strings from my hands.

"Alec, have you any troubles at the moment?" I asked.

"Sister, my troubles are frequent. Since the day we were marred witches." Alec tied together the strings before turning me around to face him. He raised the trinket attached in his palm. "But troubles are not important. We share our weaknesses, that will never change. We bear our troubles together. That is how it has always been, I will not allow that to change."

I couldn't restrain my smile, not that I wanted to. "You have always known what is best. And what I need. But for one thing you are wrong; You have had worse times than I, it isn't good place for me to say I've had as much trouble as you."

Alec shook his head. "That doesn't matter. She is not part of my life anymore. I had better learn to get over it. The shit we have gotten into now is shared upon both of us. We truly only have each other, as par usual. We will now stay together."

Alec cupped my face and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pulled him to me in a hug. "Thank you brother." His arms in turn wrapped around my waist. I allowed my mind to venture, hoping for the memories to come back more vividly. But instead I ended up thinking of Alecs' words.

We were in this together now. This is how our lives will play out. As we get in this shit we will have the other to confide in. That was enough. It would have to be enough. Together, our shared troubles come.

We will survive this.

As brother and sister.


	10. Travel

We were met by Santiago and Afton at the end of the hall. Once we approached, I noticed a female standing behind them. I found my sense of smell easily classifying her as a Vampire, plus her red eyes, staring straight at us. She was dressed in a decently tight dress, black of course, that reached down to her ankles. But the side was torn in a straight line up to her waist, obviously altered for battle.

"Corin will be responsible for keeping the two of you from trouble." Aftons' voice was almost as calm as Aros', though had a stern tone, and he spoke louder to assert his temporary leadership over this outing. "Seeing as you both haven't completely mastered your abilities it would be better if you refrained from battle. So Corin will be acting as your body guard, and keeping you two on the outskirts of the battle." The girl I now named as Corin stepped out from behind the two Guards. Her wavy, blonde hair barely changing position with her movements. A small smile worked at her lips as she drifted towards us.

"It's a pleasure to watch over you two. Aro respects each of us fairly, though you both seem to be in his favor." Her voice was as sweet as Sulpicias', I found all my worry escaping. I felt Janes' posture relax when Corin spoke, as did my own.

A vague remembrance came forth from several nights ago, when we had been speaking to the rest of the Guard at the 'dance'. A woman by the name of Renata had mentioned this teenage girl, saying her enhancement was to grant contentment Corin must have understood that we were on edge and was attempting to help. "Thank you," Jane told her before I could, but it was inferred we could always speak for the other and know precisely what to say.

"Do not thank me," Corins' smile widened once she knew she was helping. "I might as well use my power if it's given to me. Plus, there aren't too many other cases where I could use it."

Then Santiago finally spoke. His accent was very thick in the words. "You certainly helped the Volturi wives, though, after Didyme-"

"Hush," Afton silenced him, adding a hiss. "We have been very clearly ordered not to speak of that. Aro **and** Marcus will take your head if you are heard uttering a single word about her." Santiago nodded, now wary. Naturally, being 14 year old Vampires, Jane and I became curious. Afton continued, "Come, we need to leave before we all age another hundred years." Hmm, apparently the Volturi could have a sense of humor, however bland.

Corin nodded, turning to look at Santiago. He brought his hands out from behind his back and handed the contents to Corin. Then she turned back to us and held out her palm. Layed there were two symbols, not smelling of any substance I had encountered. Not metal, or the rare gold. And the two red gems, one on top as an oval, the own on bottom a sideways square. They were both attached to a chain, seeming to be the same odd substance.

((_**The link is in my profile**_))

"The Volturi crest," Corin explained. Jane and I each took one. I looked it over for a moment before raising it above my head and sliding it down to my neck, laying it neatly on my long coat. A glance at Jane told me she was still looking over the crest, making me fully turn my gaze on her.

Her thumb slowly wiped over it, feeling each of the raises and dips. "Jane," I said softly before taking it from her palm and raising it above her head, which she bowed slightly to help as I lowered it to her neck, resting it just below her previously adorned necklace.

"Alright, we're ready," Corin broke the momentary tension.

"Then let's head out," Afton agreed. Without another word he took off down the rest of the halls, leading the rest of us towards the door. Santiago and Corin followed behind him, then Jane and I behind them.

I couldn't help but glance behind me as we entered the small city, darkened by night. A clock tower? "Where exactly are we?" I asked. "Our village isn't-"

"It was destroyed," Afton explained bluntly. "You are in Volterra, Italy." _Well that makes sense,_ I thought. _Where else could the Volturi be than in Volterra?_

"You were there?" Jane grabbed my arm, and I took it she knew more than I.

"Yes," Afton answered. It almost surprised me that his voice had become harsh, that day must not have been something he enjoyed the remembrance of. "Me, Chelsea, Demetri, Felix, Santiago, and Aro. You were surrounded by the village mortals. Surprisingly, getting past the fire was the easiest part, not including finding you since Demetri is an extraordinary tracker. The hardest part was keeping the mortals from screaming before we ended them." This was oddly interesting. If I had a heart it would have beat faster in anticipation for him to elaborate on the gore. Jane appeared no different, nodding once I was assured someone had told her.

_Aro,_ I kept the scorn from my thoughts. _I wish I had heard their conversation._ Sadly, I'd found out quickly the walls of the castle were very thick, either that or soundproof.

"Quite a sight," Santiago mused. "But, Afton, I believe the hardest part was getting out of here. Athenodora and Sulpicia, along with the rest of the Guard, wanted to join our quest to save the Witch Twins. Though Aro was strict about who was allowed to join. Only those of us who could keep a level head, only attack the villagers if needed and not act out. Of course, since they were surrounding you, we needed to act with stealth, and take a few down before freeing you two." Athenodora? Was she one of the Volturi wives? Well, she would have to be either Caius or Marcus's then.

Sulpicia I remembered all too clearly, pretty, black hair, arm linked with Aros'. The only time I'd seen him fully content, only when he was at her side and hers at his. Mates must be very important in the Vampire world, unlike our village. Most people had arranged marriages at a young age. Of course, Jane and I had been excluded from that deal. Soon after I had become engaged to my love we had been classified as Witches. Then her father condemned me to stay away from her. Events after that I had no desire to recall at the moment.

Afton continued there. "Aro and Chelsea then headed to the two of you." I noticed easily the softness in his voice when he spoke her name. Yes, mates were **very** important. "You were brought back to the castle a few moments before the Mortals had been finished off, since they surely would have noticed us, then told other passerby's. Then when we returned, most of us took turns saying we would be unable to control us and turning attention to another. The rest of us stepped back or hid from attention. Eventually Aro was forced to do it himself."

I had been so caught up in their explanations I only just now found we had left Volterra, and a city lay several miles before us. Along our sides, nothing was a blur. I saw each bit of grass and pebble clearly. Each individual detail stood out to my eyes, though I knew we all seemed to be a blur. "Amazing."

Corin glanced back at me, following my gaze with a smile. "Afton they have heard enough. Plus, we've almost arrived." She was right, we were now entering the city gates. Certaldo wasn't much different than Volterra, though Volterra was still a small step up from this.

There were a bit more trees here, and less... fashionable-I guess?-structures. Tall buildings lined the dark streets. I noticed because Afton had us jumping over them now. Several yards, still in the city, there was a loud sound of tearing and growling.

"Newborns are close," Santiago thought aloud.

Afton nodded. "Corin, stay close to Alec and Jane, stay a few feet behind us." Corin stopped for a brief moment on the next building top. Jane and I soon joined her and allowed Afton and Santiago to get a little ahead. Then we resumed pace after them.

Soon the Newborns were in sight, just outside a large building. I breathed in, a big mistake. The scent of Human blood filled my nose, causing my stomach muscles to tense. A low growl escaped my lips. Jane turned her head to me before following my gaze to the large building, housing far too many Humans to be safe.

"An inn," Corin infered us. "Mortals stay in them if they are visiting or can't afford their own home. Just don't breath in, and when we return you will both be able to drink." I did as told and immediately found things easier. "Now wait here. Afton and Santiago are about to begin." So I crouched on the building roof and looked up, taking Janes' hand as it sought out mine, and paid attention as Afton and Santiago approached the Newborns.


	11. Hell Began

My eyes remained intent on Afton as he approached the cluster of Vampires-they were called Newborns, right? I believe they had been referred to as that. He and Santiago appeared perfectly at ease, no one could mistake the fact that this wasn't new to them.

One Newborn rose from the Mortal he had recently drank. I could almost smell his arrogance, and his disgusting ego. He walked right up to Afton, appearing to be sizing him up. That or trying to make himself look taller than his potential opponent, which he failed miserable at, standing at maybe 5'8''. Afton and Santiago stood calmly, looking over the Newborn. Though a threat gleamed in their blood red eyes.

"What's your business on our lands?" The Newborn asked in an obviously faked masculine voice. He seemed to be trying to smirk as well, though the fear was radiant in his scent.

"You seem to be causing quite a trouble among both Mortal and Immortal worlds. Your radical hunts attract far too unneeded attention." Afton cast his gaze over the rest of the group while speaking. Only a mere few looked up warily.

"Well we sure haven't caused any trouble for us." He laughed loudly, bringing more focus to the discussion. "Plus how is it any of your business to come on our hunting grounds and tell us to stop feeding?" The question was noted rhetorical, as he then smiled to himself and tilted his head slightly to where Corin, my brother, and I crouched, having since jumped into an alley. "You sure seem at ease in our territory. If you're so sure of yourselves why are you hiding half your group." His red eyes flickered towards us before stepping in our direction.

Santiago and Corin growled. Other Newborns rose from their spots and slowly headed toward Afton and Santiago.

The lead Newborn continued towards our hiding spot. "What, afraid I'll kill the small brats." He chuckled almost evilly "These your kids? Hm, **child** Vampires?" His eyes traveled over Alec, then me. "Seems like a good idea. But of course, you will each have to die for us to get them, then we'll make more. That can certainly be arranged."

Afton, Santiago and Corin tensed with the thought. I understood; Young children as Vampires would be far more unruly than Alec and I, more irresponsible and unrestrainable But before we could daunt on that the Newborns leaped at Afton and Santiago. Only one or two drifting towards us with the leader.

Then the leader leaped at us, eyes ablaze, smirk plain on his features. But sooner than he'd left the ground, he fell on his back, screaming in rage, confusion and agony.

Only after seeing Alec and Corins' strange glares did I hear another scream. More feminine, more horrified and more pained and from me. But I didn't silence myself, my eyes closed tightly together. As I allowed myself to fall forward I felt a tight grasp on my arm, unmistakably Alec.

"Go," I heard him say sternly. His other hand curled over my back to grab my other shoulder, pulling me against his chest. Then I heard quiet footsteps running out towards the Newborns, who I heard from the silence had stopped dead, most likely either staring at their leader or me, who still filled the air with screaming.

Ripping and tearing filed in below my screams. Soon I heard flames erupt and a few soft footsteps darting off into the distance. Then Corins' light steps ran back to me. I forced myself to stop, allowing only a small whimper to escape.

"Jane, can you speak?" Alecs' soothing voice whispered lovingly into my ear. He was so good at making me open up, but only to him, of course.

I breathed heavily for a minute, finding it calming. Then I answered in a whisper. "Let's go back."

I began to get up but was rendered prisoner by my brother as he lifted me into his arms bridal-style. "Relax for the trip," He told me. Yet another moment for which I was grateful he knew me so well, knew I needed to think without the distractions of my surroundings. We lingered there for a moment, my eyes remained closed. Finally, we took off, and I let my mind fully think.

My realization then was a true gift; My mind seemed full of room, I found myself able to have several things present even as I zeroed in on one. It was... refreshing. I loved that I finally could relax while also thinking full-on.

Not even I could explain what I had done mere seconds ago. Of course, it scared the shit out of me but I wanted to know why I had done it. First off, I hadn't even attempted on harming the Newborn, but I had. That I assumed was the simple factor that I hadn't gained control of my ability yet, as I had been told. But then I had been screaming, images had flashed only moments before. _**My brother and I... tied at the stake, flames burning around us, inches from our faces.**_

_**I strained to look at him, but... rope, rope had restrained my neck. It dug against my skin with every small movement. "Alec," I choked out against the smoke filling my throat. I could tell he struggled to look at me as well. I remembered; I vowed to return the favor, I would make these people feel the same pain they inflicted upon us.**_

_**The next image that had occurred was of the townspeople shouting, as they had when we almost burned. Five people lead them, shouting obscenities and dragging something. The next moment I realized it was my brother and I. His hand desperately tried to get to mine, and we shouted to each other silently. Silent cries and pleas to the other. "**__Don't let them pull us apart! They will suffer for this! I won't let them separate us even in death!"__** And these were promises. We keep promises. Before either of us uttered another word, a man to my side brought his hand harshly upon my cheek. I gasped at the sharp pain, the sound ending in a small whimper.**_

_**One more image invaded my head. I sat peacefully in my room, just thinking like I was now. But then I wasn't burdened with thinking of these horrific memories. I was simply reflecting on a few things, and silently praying for my brother to end up marrying this perfect girl, beautiful girl he was engaged to. I also occasionally prayed for our terrible classification as Witches to end. Unfortunately, I was soon pulled from my peaceful thoughts.**_

_** A loud thundering sounded down the hall outside my bedroom door. Footsteps then pounded down the hall towards my door. A gasp escaped my lips as I scurried back against the wall. My knees pressed against my chest with my fingers linked in front of my ankles.**_

_** A moment later five men and two woman burst through the door and I cried out. "Alec!" The villagers took a step back, fear striking their features for a moment. Did they fear that I would strike them? Then they circled around my bed, and the one closest to me, a woman, grabbed one of my arms, a man grabbing the other. I was yanked off my bed before I could call out again. Then I was being pulled down the hall by my arms, once outside I saw my brother being pulled down the stone path as well, tears ran from his eyes. Our hands desperately tried to link as we were dragged away**_

_**Away from our home, away from our minimal amount of loved ones, dragged away from our lives.**_

_**Dragged away to our **__death_


	12. How Many Times Have I Kicked Your Ass?

Had I done something? Was it my fault my sister had sounded so terrified? I felt so powerless, just as I had felt when we were about to be burned. Wait-how did I remember that? I haven't remembered a thing from that day. No details, at least Afton and Santiago had given us a description.

But it must have been me. I'm sure I caused this terrified and far away look on her face and in her perfect red eyes. I looked down to see her eyes, know she was still real, that all of this was, and found that her gaze was trained on my neck. Unblinking, confused, unexplainably the same and different as my Human sisters' eyes.

I was grateful our speed brought us quickly to Volterra, and even more quickly the Volturi 'castle'. Afton, Corin, and Santiago slowed to a walk as they entered the castle. I followed close behind. Corin waited for me at the entrance and as soon as I stepped inside the door was shut behind me.

"Would you like us to tell Aro of what happened?" Afton asked me, making me jolt my head up in surprise. I thought the two had departed.

It took me only a second to get over my surprise. "No-I mean, uh... You can just tell him that it didn't go well." My eyes snapped down to Jane again as I felt her wrist rub over my shoulder and her arm curled around my neck. Her head leaned against my chest as she closed her eyes. Finally, she seemed so peaceful. For the first time in far too long. I wish so much she could sleep, but I guess the look on her face now was a version of sleep. A way of relaxing.

I sensed Afton and Santiago taking their leave, Corin was lingering, I assumed she was hoping to help. "Corin, thank you so much for your help, but we'll be fine. You've really been very helpful." I glanced up just long enough to see her rounding the corner at the end of the hall with a thoughtful and happy smile.

My attention remained on Jane then as I headed down the hall. Several others of the guard passed us and I could feel their confused glares. I allowed my improved sense of smell to pick up on where our rooms were. Only then did I notice she had a very nice scent, maybe wildflowers mixed with the aroma of Maple tree. It made me smile, because I loved that smell, especially on my beloved sister.

I turned down the hall to our room, though it took me a moment to realize it since I was intrigued in Janes' expression. But I looked up to find our room doors several feet away. I kicked my door open, glad it was so easy, and carefully layed her on my bed. Then I sat beside her, running my hand over her hair and shoulder as she began shaking.

"Alec?" Aros' voice disrupted the silence, though I was a bit relieved.

"Come in," I replied softly. He stepped in, closing the door behind him. I didn't raise my gaze from my sister. "One of these days, you'll have to allow me to speak with your brothers. I've barely been able to memorize their names." But of course, I had.

"Hm, maybe I should. But we have plenty of time for that."

"Centuries," I agreed.

"Yes, but unfortunately Marcus is pained when around the two of you. And Caius, I'm afraid, is busy with the Guard and Athenodora likes to take him on hunts very often." Aro came to stand beside the bed, putting him in my peripheral vision. Jane whimpered softly and wriggled on the bed.

I took her hand and was glad to see her calming down, but very slightly. "Athenodora seems very nice, though. I know it's pretty horrible to say but it's surprising he has a mate. It seems more likely for Marcus to have a mate."

"Well Marcus did have a mate. But that can wait until later." He sounded oddly fretful, as if it would be bad for me to know. "I was told something bad happened in Caldera?"

I merely nodded and raised my free hand, palm-up. He took it gently in his and only a minute passed before he let it go. "I see, very odd, dear Alec, perhaps I should allow Marcus to see her in this state."

"If you think that would help. But don't force him to, please, Aro. He seems to have enough trouble as it is with even seeing us." Aro nodded before leaving the room. Janes' eyes opened very slightly after the door shut again.

She made a small humming sound, clearing her throat. "Brother, do you remember that night?" Her voice was just above a whisper and so gentle, every time she spoke like that it soothed me.

"Yes, sister. I've found myself remembering more details about it." My eyebrows knit in worry. "Is that what is upsetting you? I was sure it was me-"

"Alec, how dare you think you could ever cause me distress." She shook her head, allowing her eyes to open more. "It has nothing to do with you, only that I wanted so much for you to see her again. It would have been better-"

"Stop it," I interrupted. "She's gone and we know it. I can't have remorse anymore."

The door creaked open again, I immediately knew who it was, and I tensed. Jane did as well and clenched her jaw, pushing herself further back on the bed until her back pressed against the wall.

"You've matured very well, I can't say I'm surpr-" Felix was cut off after my fist met the side of his face. He was forced to back up a bit into the hall. "Alec, please, I only want to-"

"I don't care!" I shouted. "You're a bastard, stay the fuck away from my sister!" This was certainly new; I had never cursed before in our Mortal days, not that I had a need to. It seemed entirely necessary now, though. I slammed my fist against his chest and he was sent against the wall across the hallway, landing on his ass.

"Alec, I wanted to apologize," Felix said, surprisingly good at controlling the anger in his voice.

"It still doesn't matter! You harmed my sister and she forever has to deal with the marks you cursed her with! If you ever come near her I will destroy you!" Such an odd night, my worrying had so easily become anger and protection. All of my instincts had told me to keep Jane safe and harm whatever was causing her pain. Well I would do just that.

Well, I would have do that if I hadn't been restrained. Two pairs of hands grabbed either of my arms as I tried to step closer to Felix. But neither was Jane, who had walked into the doorway.

"Calm down, brother," Jane soothed me again with that voice. _She definitely knows how that affects me._ I soon found that I was restrained by Demetri and Afton. Felix quickly pushed himself to his feet a moment before Heidi grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Her voice was very clear to Vampire ears as she began telling him off.

"Let me go," I growled through clenched teeth. "He deserves to be taught a lesson."

"Alec, he's been taught enough," Demetri persuaded. As I began struggling against their grip I was pushed against the wall.

"Though, Alec, I'm quite impressed. I've never heard of a being who could put Felix on his ass, even as a Newborn." Afton chuckled briefly, his arm pressed against my throat in added restraint.

"I look forward to doing it again," I choked out.

"Just hope next time you'll wait until we show up. I would be fascinated in seeing him finally put to shame by someone of the guard," Caius had a full smirk on. Because, of course, that was the best time for the Volturi leaders to show up.


	13. Intrigued, Caius

I pushed again against the two. Still I couldn't get free, despite what I'd been told about newborns being even stronger.

"Everyone can go back to their business," Aro stated as he watched me struggle against Demetri and Afton. Most of the crowd dispersed, except Chelsea, who had her eyes focused sternly on Afton. No question Aro noticed her. "You two may go as well," He told Afton and Demetri. "And Chelsea please tell Heidi she is free to find another tour group if she wishes."

As they left I noticed another dark figure among the halls' shadows. I didn't even see his eyes among the darkness, but soon the figure had disappeared. I felt Demetris' and Afotns' pressing strength slowly release me. Then my legs gave from the sudden drop-being eternally short has its' disadvantages-and I ended up couching on the floor with both hands helping to keep me up, my chest raising and falling with each unnecessary breath. Demetri and Afton walked off down the hall. Chelsea looked at my small form before linking her arm with Aftons' and disappearing down the hall with them. With a glance up I saw that Jane had gone back into her room.

Pushing myself to my feet, I leaned against the wall and didn't face the three leaders as I spoke. "I don't care if you're going to say that was juvenile, or if you lecture me on how to 'maturely' handle a situation. He deserved it, anyway, he hurt my sister, that's the worse punishment I could ever get. So tell me to leave, I'll leave, but my sister stays safe. It's bad enough she's condemned to deal with this forever I won't allow another thing to harm-"

"Alec," Aro cut in. "We will not be sending you away, nor your sister. Felix did deserve a beating, but please refrain from doing it frequently." I nodded, grateful he would still be allowing us to stay there. Though it was probably mostly due to our abilities.

"And no one is going to hurt Jane?" I asked to be sure.

"It is unlikely, though you two will be needed on the battlefield."

"I'll kill any being that comes near her." I heard Jane stir on her bed as she heard my claim.

"That's where your abilities come in handy," Caius mentioned. "Having long range powers serves well in battle."

"Perhaps you would mind telling me about our abilities?" It was more of a demand from the tone I used. "We might as well, since it's the only reason you have us around." Aro looked genuinely hurt by that, but turned to Caius, holding a hand out to gesture to my brother and I.

"Why don't you, Caius. Marcus and I should go now." Caius nodded, his grin revealing he was enthusiastic to speak to us alone. Before leaving, Aro looked back at me. "And Alec, please refrain from harming other members of the Guard, and there's more than that fact for your use." Then they were gone, leaving me leaning against the wall, Caius standing in the middle of the hall, and Jane still laying on my bed.

"There is more to it," Caius assured me. "He doesn't lie. **Usually**. But keep in mind; Aro is very good at making excuses, reasons that he dramatizes."

"Excuses only of my usefulness," I countered. "He only needs us, he wouldn't care if we were simply villagers. Villagers burned at the steak at age fourteen because of an idiotic story. If we were normal, he would have let us burn, that Nomad would have simply passed, taking a few Humans to their death while most of the others were preoccupied, and left us to die. Or maybe he would take the ashes after we were burned and the Villagers doused the fire. He would take our ashes as a souvenir and out it on fucking display." I didn't quite understand where this had come from. I suppose I had always known this was true, but finally I was free to say it, but I was saying it in front of Aros' brother-in-command. Both stupid and daring, though this leader seemed to enjoy those prospects.

"Aro is not interested in such vulgar things, merely condemning others for putting us at risk." I didn't want to hear this, I didn't want to talk about Aro right now. I walked into my room, Caius following me with soundless footsteps despite my hearing, and I sat beside my sister on the bed. My hand soothed over her hair again as her eyes slowly opened and locked with mine.

"You claimed Aro has lied before," I reminded him. "What has he lied about? Was it ever about Marcus or his mate?" Caius stiffened as I mentioned Marcus.

"Aro often lies if it is to gain a valued member to the Guard," Caius started. "Our most valued member, besides the two of you now, is a man named Eleazar. He is a very large help to us in being able to identify anothers' ability. Quite interesting and helpful, as is Demetris' gift."

I remained silent while he spoke. But I wanted to, he was getting off track. He wasn't answering what I wanted to know most. Then should I know? Would it hurt if I was told, change my opinion? Of course it was obvious; It would alter my opinion, but not my options. Finally I forced myself to speak. I knew I had to know, too much knowledge is better than nothing at all. "You are not answering me fully, …. _Master_." My voice hissed out the word to make it an insult, though a glance up at Caius told me he was amused. "Tell me about Marcus's mate. Aro will not punish you, he'll know the truth, or at least I'll make him listen to an explanation."

Amusement gone, I felt Caius's eyes pierce into me, even as I stared back into my sisters' unmoving gaze. Caius's voice then became slower when he responded. "Alec, you and Jane may choose to call me by my name, as my brothers do and as Sulpicia and Athenodora do. Only in the presence of guests you two must state me as Master, the same goes for Marcus and Aro."

More excuses. "Answer me, Caius!" My voice was again a hiss as it became louder. "Just like the rest of the Volturi you seem to be a coward, you have just as many rule over us as your brothers yet you insist on following Aros' rules like a _child_ afraid of disobeying their mother. I have already told you I will assure Aro it was my persistence to make you tell me."

"Answer us." My sisters' high yet stern voice finally cut into the air, the most delightful sound I had heard since we turned. "You have to tell us the entire story, we are sick of lies. You are the only one who gives us answers."

Caius hesitated for a minute, long enough I know for Vampires to think out what they should say. Even he seemed a bit fazed by Janes' sudden demand. "A few years after the Volturi formed, Marcus and his mate had plans on leaving. The two had become mates before the Volturi was formed. Marcus's mate was Aros' sister, and being Aro, he found out of their intentions, and knew what that would do for the Volturi.

"Aro would not allow it. He was hasty, power hungry as a few select Vampires are, so he knew he would need Marcus as his adviser, yet that would not be achieved with Marcus's mate around, since they had planned their leave. So Aro killed his sister, only allowing me to know of this in order to keep Marcus around. Though seeing the damage her loss caused our brother, we decided to keep our wives under close watch, and not allow them to leave their chambers. Aro got his wish; Marcus stayed around, though years and years passed he continued to weep. I'm positive he still does. Finding your soulmate is the best possible feeling imagined, losing them is the most devastating feeling beyond imagine. So we-at least **I** have-labeled Marcus as the Vampire that had the greatest love of all times. And lost the greatest love of all times."

"You know, yet you deny to tell your brother of the treacheries." My hand clenched into a tight fist, remembering all that had been worse, all that is worse still.

"Mortals do far worse day to day," Caius countered. "You two were intentionally about to be burned away, left as ashes. And it is better for Marcus not to know of this, it would only cause him more remorse."

Janes' hand grabbed mine, forcing it to unravel and she weaved her fingers into mine. "I know, I hate this feeling of regret. We haven't done anything useful but encourage the myth of Witches. But I don't want to feel it anymore, I want to make the Mortals pay for their mistakes, every single Mortal or Vampire somehow deserves to feel guilt and pain. My break down was… telling me that. Hinting more so." Her eyes turned darker, if possible they became a darker black. I practically felt mine do the same.

"You want revenge, then, Jane?" Caius presumed. Though I was the one to answer.

"Redemption. They **do **deserve to pay. They have made so many mistakes they need to be punished for. They'll only make more. We hate Aro as much as those villagers, but it means we have a chance to torture all those who need to be brought their lesson. Though we probably didn't have a choice, we will stand with the Volturi."

I then glanced again at Caius. In the short second I saw his face before looking back at my sister he had a smile on his features. A real, meaningful smile instead of the sly grin he usually used. The smile he had only when Athenodora was at his side. "Then rest, Jane still seems the slightest bit down from the… memories. In the morning I would like you two to go to the Training Room. You will find it easily." He was at the door a moment after he spoke, pausing. Just before he was out of the room he added one more sentence.

"Her name is Didyme."


	14. Training What Did You Expect?

Another night of just lying there, except for my occasional humming, which Jane usually joined in to. It was starting to become even more peaceful, now that I had become a little more accustomed to the amount of space able to be occupied in my new mind. My gaze still on my calm sister, I briefly wondered if this had been the same feeling she was having. Her eyes were closed, lips curved only the slightest bit in the teasing of a smile. Each of her muscles seemed relaxed as my hand ran slowly, soothingly down her silky, rich blonde hair. In contrast to my chocolate brown cut I found no reason in altering. Plus it was fine the way it was, and if I didn't like the alternative I wouldn't be able to grow it back.

I may as well say I felt the rise of the sun, yet there was nothing 'tangible' for me to go on. With every new experience I found myself enjoying Vampire enhancements more and more. My sister must have sensed it as well since she shifted her weight on the bed, probably debating whether to rise or wait a few more minutes. She must have decided there was no reason to wait since she slowly pushed herself up, making me take my hand away.

"I believe I should present myself to Aro before anything else." As much as I dreaded the thought, I knew it was true. Still, I didn't want to reveal so much to Aro, though I suppose most of it had already been free for him to take. And there was something else that made me want him to know, to set the record straight.

Jane knew very well that I had agreed to giving Aro a front seat to my mind regularly, yet I was sure she liked it just as little as I did. "Perhaps there are some things he should not know."

"And yet, he will find out eventually, one way or another. Best to reveal what is needed and not have him snooping around our every shadow. He should not learn every bit piece by piece." I rose to my feet, taking her hand and pulling her up as well.

She sighed, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "I hate that logic of yours."

I chuckled. "Well there's more; We're ruthless, we have to be. It is necessary, and eventually, possibly, we can receive revenge. Most Vampires and Humans don't deserve to live either way. Many deserve to be tortured, we must keep that in mind. No holding back among them."

She nodded, pulling me against her. I gladly returned the embrace. "No objections," She murmured before pulling apart from me, yet I kept a firm hold on her wrist.

Several hallways towards the Throne room we both picked up Aros' scent. Not long after that I was knocking on Aros' office door. His inviting greeting came before a second passed. I opened the door and stepped in, tightening my right hand over my sisters'.

Aro rose from his desk, his signature wide, slightly creepy smile showing. "Our young Alec and Jane, so nice to see you well. I was told of a problem at the newborn confrontation?" That brought to mind the devastating situation my sister had been. Without planning it yet meaning it, I stepped in front of her.

"Merely a clarification we needed. We are fine, I assure you." As I said this my free hand raised, welcoming him to find out the entire story.

"I think, for this story, I would prefer Janes' version." Aros' words made me growl, though luckily it was very quiet, almost inaudible. Jane would **not** be put in that place. I didn't even know exactly but her thoughts were… confused I believed, and Aro would probably mix one up for another. A few would somehow slip apart into more questions or overlap each other. I don't know, I have little idea how the brain works.

"My mind will be just fine." My tone became more demanding, no doubt Aro heard it.

But he only raised his hand to grab mine, giving a tiny nod I almost missed. A second later his gaze hardened, locking onto mine yet able to glance at my sister. It made me curious as to what he was receiving at that moment, yet it barely mattered, since he pulled his hand away a minute later.

"You two are so curious," He breathed out, sounded both frustrated and delighted. "Even with my advantage you remain a mystery. Though there is time for this talk later, you should meet with Caius soon before he becomes impatient." As he were leaving he added, "And later I will introduce you to another part of our lifestyle."

The words forced a chill up my spine, so I was glad that Jane started up one of the quiet hums from the previous night.

Caius had been right; It was very easy to find the Training room. After several halls away from Aros' office the sound of shouting and fighting became audible. We followed it until arriving at yet another metal door. Without trouble I opened it and shut it after we walked in. Then we both stopped in our tracks to take in the room.

Tall, grey, stone walls were supported by smoothed concrete on the floor that had been painted with a pattern of wavy grey, wavy red, wavy grey, etc. It immediately had me assuming we were under ground. Along the wall to our left was a row of bleachers, which I had only seen once in my life at a court meeting, only distinguishing them by their basic shape. They were grey, of course, but the seats had padding over them, a type of material which made me think of cotton. Grey cylinder-shaped pillars stretched from the floor to the ceiling, each one with a design of long domes along the sides. Then we noted where the people were.

No one seemed to be wearing black cloaks, though. We first noticed Chelsea sitting on the bleachers, her body turned to the side to lays her legs straight out. She looked as though she was eyeing everyone, probably looking for some poor two Vampires to pick on and mess with using her ability. Off to the side I spotted Corin grappling with Santiago, which very vaguely reminded me of when I would grapple with my sister. Near them-also fighting-was Afton and Demetri, who looked very similar in size… and hair. Luckily Felix had not gone there, or he would have already been on the ground again. Then in another corner was Caius, staring right back at us. We walked over to him, Human speed, and listened intently to the fighting around us for a moment.

"Damnit Corin! Stop making me feel good about getting beaten up by you."

"Afton, you still can't do that well. You're still visible and it has become irritating. Stop trying to use that or I will not train with you again."

"Tough luck, Demetri. Chelsea will make you angry with me so you will want to fight."

"You bet I will. Either that or Demetri will end up in love with Carlisle again."

"God no! I hated that, Carlisle almost ripped me apart!"

"Because you put your arm around his waist."

"Shut up Corin, Chelsea should have made him feel the same way or better yet left me out of it."

"The vegetarian would have killed you, Demetri. Fortunately I was able to save your ass."

"Santiago you didn't even help. Standing to the side of the hall calling out bets to no one else isn't helping." Then everyone heard a loud smack and perhaps concrete breaking. "Ow, te predicabo, Demetri. That hurt worse than a newborn."

So the royal Volturi. Having… fun. I oddly looked forward to being part of that, eventually. But for now we had to face Caius, as best as we could even though he was a foot or two taller than us. We had finally stepped up to him, his gaze meeting ours.

"Start with seeing the current potential of your powers." His voice was somehow authoritive and friendly at the same time. "So Jane," He turned his gaze to her but-if things weren't weird enough already-I didn't feel threatened. Nether did Jane. We were perfectly at ease around this Volturi leader. "I want you to use your ability on me. The minimum of five seconds. After she stops, Alec, you will be using your ability on me. I trust you to measure the time wisely." He didn't bother telling us what using my gift would help tell him.

"Wait, Caius-" My sister was cut off before she could protest any further.

"Do it Jane. You two have decided to do as necessary, this is necessary. If you will not do it I will command you to." He took a step back from us, though we were already several feet apart.

Jane hesitated, so I gently squeezed her wrist as comfort. She waited another minute. Then Caius uttered a painful groan before his legs buckled and he fell on his knees. His hands clenched into fists as he fought away the urge to shout his pain.

The others in the room had turned their gaze on us. A few of them started towards us but were stopped by Chelsea. "Relax, he'll be perfectly fine. Alec is right there and this surely did not happen without his allowance. No consequences necessary."

As well, Athenodora emerged from the corner closest to us. That was the first time I noticed her in the room. _She hides very well_, I commented silently. Within a second she had gotten next to us, facing the few other Volturi Guards.

"Caius demanded Jane to do it," She explained in a sharp tone. "It is necessary for their training." So instead the members decided to watch as Jane blinked her gaze away, ending Caius's torment. Her hand that was in mine was now in a fist. I let go of her wrist and put my hand on her shoulder. Then my mist swirled over the floor, yet I was unsure how I had managed to control how it moved. Maybe eventually I would be able to choose if I wished it to only emerge from my hands.

The black vapor enveloped Caius. Though he became still, I spotted his temporarily sightless eyes flickering around. But they weren't frantic, more curious.

As I pulled my mist away Athenodora slowly moved to her husbands' side. I carefully maneuvered it around her as she knelt beside him.

Caius blinked twice, his sight finally refocusing, directly on Athenodora, which I believed was the reason for his smile. Then he turned to us, quickly raised off his knees to stand. "That was perfect, though being newborns you might not be able to use you abilities to their full potential yet. Jane can certainly be more deadly and Alec; You can learn to send the vapor' through only your hands if you wish. It would help with controlling it." I knew it. "Eleazar could tell when you were born, immortality would make you the strongest Immortals. It appears he does not lie."

A new man stepped out of the crowd, who hadn't been there before. His hair was a deep blonde and his eyes were… gold. And yet he smelled like a Vampire. He had kind features, a fatherly smile, and his voice was calm. "Unfortunately, Eleazar is unable to joining us this morning."

Caius nodded. "Thank you for telling us, Carlisle." He said it without taking his eyes off Jane and I. "Shall we try again?'

"Caius, stop hurting yourself," Athenodora pleaded, reluctant to allow him to be in pain yet again.

"I will take it, Athenodora," Caius persuaded, getting her to step back.

"I still don't want to do this." Jane denied as well.

Caius didn't seem as though he would give in. "I will command you again. Either way, you and Alec will practice."

"What if you teach us Latin first, or hand-to-hand combat?" Now I was hoping to stop this. Jane needed a break. Plus I doubt it was easy on anyone to see the leader in pain and not be able to defend him, especially Athenodora.

"We will do other practices on other days," Caius told us. "I will say again; We are practicing you abilities today."

Jane and I nodded at the same time, her hand gripping tighter over my arm this time. I sensed Carlisle leaving the room, hearing his almost inaudible footsteps slightly hurried down the hall. Then the few Guards around us tensed, as Caius fell to his knees once again.


End file.
